


We Celestial Bodies

by mylifesahell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Fjord and Beau are bros, Fluff, I lied, Jester Lavorre is sunshine, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love, i can only write soft things, thats a lie, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifesahell/pseuds/mylifesahell
Summary: She was the sun beautiful and bright. Framed by the bluest of skies and fluffiest of clouds. She was warm and bright...and Beau was smitten. Beau herself was the moon, always reflecting never allowed to touch or feel. A cold light, unfriendly, framed by the faraway stars of the sky. But, she craved the warmth of the day chasing the sun's rays through the sky.





	We Celestial Bodies

She was the sun beautiful and bright. Framed by the bluest of skies and fluffiest of clouds. She was warm and bright...and Beau was smitten. Beau herself was the moon, always reflecting never allowed to touch or feel. A cold light, unfriendly, framed by the faraway stars of the sky. But, she craved the warmth of the day chasing the sun's rays through the sky. 

In the beginning, Beau remembers waking up to violet, such vibrant eyes. And a radiant smile, with sharp teeth that were by no means, malicious. There is a soft caress on Beau's skin. It's warm, warmer than it should be and for a moment, well Beau's first moment on earth, she feels safe. Its feels so good.

"Hello, I am Jester." Says the mysterious bright lady in front of her. " I think you're the moon." 

" Uh," Says Beau eloquently. Those violet eyes crinkle, and she laughs. 

" Do you have a name?" Says Jester, with a flick of her tail. 

" I'm Beau." She  _ is _ the moon. And her skin begins to feel cold as Jester pulls away.

" Weh-ell, I think that's a pretty name!" Says Jester with a flourish. 

The ground is soft beneath her, and she can see the setting sun before her. Twilight then. The last of the light for the day. Jester is wreathed in it. It filters through the trees cascading, leaving golden trials on Jesters face and arms. 

" You're the sun." Says Beau bitterly. She doesn't mean to. But, she knows in her heart that once the sun sets she'll be alone again and cold. "Your times almost up. Guess that's why I'm here."

Jester nods still smiling. And Beau can't help but reflect it. Just an upturn of lips is what she can muster. It's there though. 

" I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, Beau." Jester waves. " It was nice to meet you for the first time!" 

Jester begins to run through the trees. Beau watches her go for a moment before she realizes her light is leaving. 

" Wait- fuck. Hold on." And Beau chases after her as the sky darkens and Jester disappears with the last of the golden sun. 

-//-

And that is how they began. Or rather day and night began. One created after the other. Reflecting each other. Beau's been running for so long that she moves the ocean. 

-//- 

After a time Beau stops chasing and starts to enjoy and appreciate. She stops looking heavenward, and down at the earth itself. Finding satisfaction in another woman's arms, in her lips, and her body. If only for a moment because Beau cannot stay forever. She feels a tight winding in her chest a hard and tight pull that tells her it is  _ time.  _

An eclipse. A dance in the sky between two of the divine. The sun and moon moving in unison and Beau begins to fear. It has been so long since she's seen Jester, avoiding her at dusk and dawn, pushing farther away from a comfortable warmth that will never hold the same meaning Beau has for it. They've been together for as long as Beau can remember meeting regularly, enjoying each other's short company at twilight. That is how Beau learned of Jesters' ability to draw, of her silly sense of humour, and love of sweets. Jester is kind and feels so openly, and is just a little mischievous when she wants to be. 

She wants to tell Jester how she makes her feel. The swelling in her chest, the happiness in her heart. How Beau adores the curve of her smile and the way her eyes glint when she knows she's done something wickedly funny. 

Beau paces in the sand near the ocean pushing and pulling the water in anger, frustration, and dread. 

" Fffffffuuuuuccckkkk." She shouts at the starlit sky. Beau flops unceremoniously on the beach spread eagle and tired of her own stupidity. Wishing she could muster up the courage to let her feelings pour out of her like water. Beau feels like a coward. But, the right words for a confession to a millennium-old god...is hard. A splash in the shallows alerts her to a new presence. 

" You're going to wear yourself out shouting at nothing." Says a soft voice in the shallows. 

Green skin and golden eyes, dark hair with a single shock of white. Fjord god of the open ocean and drowned souls stares at her with a shit-eating grin. She smirks at him before meeting him at the shore, punching him in the shoulder in greeting.

" Sooooooooo, the eclipse huh?" Says Fjord as they settle down in the sand. " I assume that's why you're out here...shouting at the sky." 

Beau huffs, the  _ eclipse  _ isn't that big of a deal. It's a huge fucking deal she can't handle right now, but out of godly obligation, she is forced to attend. 

"URGH." Beau articulates instead, Fjord laughs at her. 

" She's been asking about you, by the way, an' I can't keep making up stories about your whereabouts." Fjord drawls. " I think you need to be honest with her. Get real cozy and tell her how yo-" 

"Fjord, please shut the fuck up." Beau finally manages. " I know, okay."

Fjord smiles, a kinda knowing thing when he pushes Beau's buttons. Which in all honesty isn't very hard. They sat in silence for a moment listening to the waves. Fjord gives Beau a brotherly pat on the shoulder. 

" I'd say good luck, but that doesn't seem appropriate." Fjord rummages for something for a moment. He produces a thick brown barnacle-encrusted bag and pulls out a bouquet of vibrant yellow sunflowers. " Deuces told me to give you this, a ' _ please don't fuck this up charm' _ I think _ .  _ "

" What the hell." Beau groans. " Did you fucking tell him?" 

" Nope." answers Fjord popping the 'p'. " he's just real perceptive." 

Beau rolls her eyes taking the flowers, but she's gentle with them. The yellow flowers practically gleam with light of harmony and love that Caduceus poured into them. They make Beau smile at the thought of them in Jester's arms. 

" Thanks, Fjord… and tell Caduceus thanks for the flowers." Beau finally sighs. 

" You'll be fine." Says Fjord in answer. " I gotta go… I have some things to attend to." 

Beau gives Fjord an odd look. He seems distant, but that is something to ponder for another day.

Beau nods waving Fjord off as he gives her one last squeeze on the shoulder. He steps into the ocean with a wave and disappears. She looks up at the sky and Beau's hold tightened around the yellow flowers. She wonders if she'll truly be fine if everything goes wrong. For what is the moon without the sun? A cold, sad, and beaten rock.

-//- 

The day comes with much celebration by the mortals below. Many gods have turned up for the revelry of the great eclipse. They themselves partaking in the festivities. Beau stands patiently fidgeting with her clothes the dark blues she wears are beautiful and uncomfortable. A little too regal for her tastes, but it is a damn party so why the fuck not. 

The Gate of Heavens stands imposing in front of Beau. It is tall made of white marble depicting the sun the moon and the stars, it glows with a white light that ebbs and flows over the rock. A thick veil of magic runs between it swirling in wait. She holds the sunflowers tightly as the veil turns bright yellow tendrils of magic flowing out of it beckoning. Beau's hands are sweaty, they've done this before...why should it be any different this time?

Beau steps through.

And she becomes. 

She walks the great expanse of space. The stars twinkling in their places. And Beau's blue clothes become the expanse of space behind her. And she is wreathed in light. As she turns, she finds jester behind her. She feels the searing heat of Jester's full powers in front of her. Jester's form tears at the darkness, causing fractals of fire to dance around them both. Beau sucks in a breath at the beauty that is the Sun. Jester looks sad, her shine slightly dampened by it. Blue flames become Jester's hair as they float around her face. 

" Hi, Beau." Says Jester shyly. "How have you been?" 

Beau cringes. Guilt finds a home in her gut and she's suddenly painfully aware of her avoidance of Jester. Beau takes a step closer. 

" Hey." It does not come as smooth as she wanted it too. She chokes on the greeting instead. Beau swallows. " I've uh, been alright."

Jester nods and silence descends between them. Beau hates it, she's been an asshole. Should have said things sooner, should have been honest. Should have… done so many things. 

She takes another step. The heat does not burn her but she can almost feel the sting of it. And takes Jester's hand. Jester is surprised but squeezes her fingers as if she'll disappear at any moment. 

" I'm sorry," Beau says it does not release the weight on Beau's shoulders. But Jester deserves an apology, she deserves so much more. " Fuck, I've been avoiding you." 

"Beau..it's okay! It's not a problem. You need your space." Jester quickly covers up her sad and lying expression behind a mask of understanding. 

" No! It's fucking not Jess. You didn't need that from me, we're friends and I threw you aside because I was afraid." Beau almost shouts in frustration, unable to look into Jester's eyes. " And I was being selfish." 

"Beau?" Confusion flickers on Jesters face. 

" I'm in love with you. And I don't know what to do about it." Beau says finally. "I tried to separate myself from you because I thought it was for the best." 

Silence. Overwhelming silence. Beau expects anger. She expects hatred. Pity. A quiet rejection. A dismissal. 

But nothing happens for a moment. 

Then… Jester  _ giggles _ . A radiant smile erupts on Jesters face and it is beautiful. She shakes with laughter and Beau is stunned. 

" Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Jester smiles intensely. " Beau?"

"Uh, yeah Jester," Beau replies. 

" I love you, too!" Jester exclaims. " Since the very beginning." 

"Wait, like love...love. Or like, hey man, you're my best friend I love you and would die for you kinda way?" Beau asks confused, and in many ways relieved. 

" Be-ouw," Jester quirks an eyebrow. " love, love." 

"Oh. Cool." Beau says in shock. 

Well, fuck. She didn't expect it back, she doesn't know what to do now. Jester always seemed interested in other people. The amount of attention Jester received was immeasurable, everyone wanted to court the goddess of the sun. Beau just never thought she had a chance. Jester moves Beau's fingers to her lips. It's a soft warm kiss and her breath hitches in her throat. Jester trails her fingers on Beau's hips before she settles them there in a tight hold. 

"Will you dance with me?" Jester asks so sweetly. Beau thinks she might just die right there. 

She doesn’t.

Instead, Jester pulls her in for a hot and biting kiss, and Beau’s almost too stunned to reciprocate. Almost.

“ Will you dance with me, Beau?” This time it’s whispered to her like a secret. Just for them, something shared that's sacred and enticing. 

“ Yes.” She answers almost desperately.

Jester smiles and cups her cheek as they sway in place and begin to dance across the starlit sky and down below the world watches as the moon engulfs the sun. Almost as if it had always yearned for the sun's heat. And the sun, in turn, was very happy to give it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a delight to write, and I have some ideas swirling for this AU. but, alas when to write them all I have noooo idea.


End file.
